


Everybody Scream, Everybody Scream [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Horror, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: "So, if I move in here does that mean you'll be my monster now?"Podfic of the story by callunavulgari.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	Everybody Scream, Everybody Scream [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody Scream, Everybody Scream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387098) by [hiza-chan (callunavulgari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan). 



## Download and Streaming

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/everybody%20scream.mp3)  
  
|  | 03:49  
  
| 2.19MB


End file.
